1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling an operation of a touch panel and a portable terminal supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals support a call function based on mobility and have been used widely due to convenient utility and easy portability. Portable terminals provide various input methods to provide user functions. For example, a typical portable terminal provides a touch screen including a touch panel and a display unit. A user may process an operation on the touch panel performed to select a specific image output on the display unit. The typical portable terminal creates a touch event due to a corresponding user operation and controls an application program corresponding to a user function based on the created touch event.
The typical portable terminal simultaneously drives a touch panel and a display unit, performs a specific operation according to a generation location and a type of a touch event occurring on the touch panel, and outputs a corresponding image application on the display unit. The touch panel performs a scanning operation for a predetermined time period to collect touch events. However, the periodic scanning operation frequently interferes with other accessory modules in the portable terminal. Accordingly, the portable terminal has a problem in that noise occurs in a user function of a corresponding accessory module. Moreover, a typical portable terminal has a problem in that it cannot perform a normal operation of a touch panel due to the occurrence of noise caused by a scanning operation of a touch panel.